moonfallfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ibasca
The Ibasca, colloqially known as The Dragonlands, is the only country known to have bridged the twin worlds of Aira and Maia, the latter containing about two thirds of its overall landmass, though the mechanics of this are still hotly debated by many scholars. It is home to the Ibascan Dragonriders and their Dragons, though only the smaller eastern half - that which lies in Aira - is still accessible. Geography The idyllic landscape of The Ibasca ranged from green plains and vibrant canyons through forests to snow-capped mountains in the far north. The country was split in two (it's thought along the border of Aira and Maia) by two relatively small, inland seas - the North and South Dragonsea. The North Dragonsea was fed into by the rivers of Maia's Tears from the west, and Aira's Breath from the east, the latter of which is still accessible. The settlements of The Ibasca were all widely varied in name, architecture and culture. This is because there are no Races or peoples known to be native to the country; Instead, lifestyles from all over both worlds came together here, forming perhaps the most multicultural land in all of the Twin Worlds. The western Ibasca, lost when The Gateway Between the Worlds was closed, included the remote city of Esporea upon Ishra Island and the cities of Myrasea on the north coast of the mainland, Tirinion upon the banks of Maia's Tears and Utovion upon the coast of the South Dragonsea. Also lost were most of the Ibasca's towns, including Highcrest, Lalyan, Activis, Northwyvern Mead and Bytharneos in the north, and Talos, New Eradona and Alana in the South. The closing of the Gateway when Maia fell tore the Ibasca in two, leaving the border where Aira and Maia once met a no-place, where ocean, land, sky and the void meet with no semblance or order. It is considered extremely dangerous, and only the easternmost reaches of the Airan Dragonlands, including the towns of Senra and Swyncrest, remain inhabited. The towns further west - Rocklea, Nai and Utaea - are abandoned, and the capital city of Ibascala, situated as it was so close to the border has been slowly torn apart by the void. Population The Ibasca once boasted the most multicultural population in all of the Twin Worlds. It was said that representatives of every Race could be found here. Since the closing of the Gateway just over a century ago, however, its population has withered considerably, not least with the complete loss of the Maian Dragonlands. All the same, if one is looking for any survivors who escaped the fall of Maia, this is likely the place to start. Creatures The Ibasca is of course most famous for its population of Dragons, including Rusttail, Whiptail, War Grey, Ingold, Copper, Northern Red and Bronze Dragons, all of which are thought to survive in some numbers, though most are now considered endangered. Conei are the primary farm animals here, while Goblins and Norgins can be found in what little remains of the Ibascan mountains. Category:Aira Category:Geography Category:The Ibasca Category:Landmasses Category:Maia